Forbidden Siren 2 (Game)
Forbidden Siren 2 was the follow up game to Forbidden Siren and was released only in Japan and Europe. Characters *Mamoru Itsuki *Ikuko Kifune *Yorito Nagai *Shu Mikami *Akiko Kiyota *Ichiko Yagura *Takeaki Misawa *Soji Abe *Shigeru Fugita *Yuri Kishida *Kanae Storyline 1976... A young Shu Mikami lives with his father and a young girl named Kanae who was found by the Mikami's whilst they were out looking for treasure. They lived on a small island called Yamijima Island which was run by the Ohta family. The Ohta's were the islands oldest inhabitants and Tsuneo Ohta was the oldest family member. Tsune and his spoiled daughter, Tomoe Ohta, were unhappy about the Mikami's adoption of this strange girl. Kanae displayed a fear of light and was therefore condemned a witch by Tsuneo who ordered the villagers to get rid of her by any means neccessary. On August 3rd, Shu was woken by the sounds of an argument. Going downstairs to see what was going on he finds his father laying motionless near the front door. Blood everywhere, a frightened Shu ran fto find his only friend, Kanae. Together they tried to escape the island but before they could, a tsunami struck the island wiping out the population. {C}{C 29 years later... Mamoru Itsuki, a magazine editor, travels to Yamijima Island to find out what happened there almost 30 years ago. He finds himself travelling by boat along with four other passengers: Soji Abe, Akiko Kiyota, Ikuko Kifune, and an older Shu Mikami accompanied by his seeing eye dog Tsukasa. {C}{C The boat encounters trouble and capsizes in a storm, splitting the party up. Elsewhere Yorito Nagai, Takeaki Misawa, and Hiroshi Okita - soldiers in the Japanese Ground-Defence force - are having trouble with their helicopter which subsequently crashes at an amusement park on Yamijima Island. Misawa and Nagai both make it out of the crash alive but unfortunately Sgt. Okita dies as a result. Shigeru Fugita is a Tokyo police officer who has come to Yamijima Island, his birthplace, to follow up on a tip that life was again seen on the Island that had been abandoned since 1976. Finally, school girl Ichiko Yagura wakes to find herself stranded on the Bright Win Ferry which was transporting the school's Tennis team from a tennis tournament. She's all alone and doesn't know what's happening around her. All of them are stranded and must find how to escape the Island without being killed by the Shibito and Yamibito that now inhabit the Island. Improvements since Forbidden Siren Forbidden Siren 2 includes many improvements to make it more enjoyable and playable than the original game: *The character's position is shown on the map. *Archive items stay in your inventory even if you died after collecting it *Hints are given at the start of every mission. The Harder the game difficulty, the less hints given. *Improved English voice dubbing, and *Option to use the original Japanese dubs is available. *Characters have more vitality, taking more damage before dying. Game Development The game was only distributed in Japan and Europe. Sony Entertainment never revealed why they decided not to publish the game in the US. Fans have signed numerous petitions to get the game released stateside but nothing came of it and the game still hasn't been given a release date for the US. External Links In the archive collection in Forbidden Siren 2, you come across several website addresses. The game's developers created actual websites with these addresses and are known as Hoax Sites. Japanese Website (Official) Urban Folklore Society (Hoax Site) Shu Mikami's Official Website (Hoax Site) {C}{C Yumemi Salon's Website (Hoax Site) Category:Forbidden Siren 2